E-106 Eta
E-106 Eta "ε" (E-106 "エータ ", E - 106 "Ēta") is the seventh unit in the E-100 Series line, created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik either during or after his campaign to harness the power of Chaos. "Tracked to area near Spagonia. STATUS: Liberated." :—E-102 Gamma's Data Log. Appearance :Voice actor: Liam O'Brien (English), Tomohisa Aso (Japanese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish) E-106 Eta has a standard model structure similar to the rest of the E-100 Series, with the addition of the arm jackhammers it was gifted. It is colored light blue and gold with a pair of black plating, one per each shoulder. It has orange eyes. In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery Personality E-106 Eta is emotionless and unwaveringly dedicated to disposing the enemies of Dr. Eggman. However, it is quite single-minded when dealing with its foes, showing no care about causing collateral damage to the surroundings despite the risks. Relationships Friends/Allies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot Family *Doctor Eggman (creator) *E-100 Series **E-100 Alpha (brother, destroyed) **E-101 Beta (brother, destroyed) ***E-101 Mark II (remodeled version of E-101 Beta, destroyed) **E-102 Gamma (brother, destroyed) **E-103 Delta (brother, destroyed) **E-105 Zeta (brother, destroyed) **E-105 Zeta (brother, destroyed) **E-108 Iota (brother, destroyed) **E-109 Kappa (brother, destroyed) **E-110 Lambda (brother, destroyed) **E-113 Xi (brother, destroyed) **E-120 Phi (brother, destroyed) **E-123 Omega (brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Thomas Jones *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Vanilla the Rabbit *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Relic the Pika *Fixit *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo the Dolphin *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite Abilities and Powers Unlike the other models in the E-100 series, E-106 Eta's strength lies in melee combat rather than long-ranged laser cannon attacks. Eta's arms are build like pistons which ends with two large durable spikes. With them, Eta is able to apply enough force to its strikes that it can drive its spikes through considerable thick layers of metal with ease. It is also high durable and resilient to damage; it took the combined strength of both Amy and Sonic to significantly damage it, and even then it continued to operate. Physical Abilities Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Jackhammer arms *Enhanced durability History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists Category:Eggman Empire Category:E-100 Series Category:Deceased